<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unrestrained ( Jikook ) by Themoreithurtsthemoreyoulikeit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648179">Unrestrained ( Jikook )</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themoreithurtsthemoreyoulikeit/pseuds/Themoreithurtsthemoreyoulikeit'>Themoreithurtsthemoreyoulikeit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Seokjin, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Jin - Freeform, M/M, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Omegaverse, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Rm, Slow Burn, Top Jeon Jungkook, Yoongi - Freeform, alternative universe, bts - Freeform, heat - Freeform, hoseok - Freeform, j-hope - Freeform, jikook - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, kookmin, namjoon - Freeform, seokjin - Freeform, suga - Freeform, taehyung - Freeform, v - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themoreithurtsthemoreyoulikeit/pseuds/Themoreithurtsthemoreyoulikeit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have always belonged to me since day one Park Jimin,since the second your little arms locked themselves around my small and scared younger self in a warm embrace...the first time ever someone cared about me" said Jungkook touching the harsh strings that were keeping Jimin in place to then slowly caress his porcelain pink cheeks </p><p>But Jimin wasn't fighting at all against the restraints as instead he just followed every move Jungkook made with his usual caring eyes</p><p>"But it was all so perfect when it was just the two of us" he whispered as his voice changed the moment melancholy took over him</p><p>"Why?When did all of this go this wrong?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jikook, kookmin - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. boy meets evil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My father is an alpha who is a pure breed as he was born from a male and female alpha and nonetheless, he is also part of the highest rank of the alpha hierarchy</p><p>Following his parent’s path, he became a politic who at first strongly accepted the ideals of the alpha supremacists due to his family influence on him</p><p>They taught him on how betas were only filthy people looking to steal power from alphas and most importantly they also taught him about the so-called omegas that represented the worst out of the three species because as my grandfather's said "they are just dirty animals that solely seek for sex ”</p><p>Owning to this, he kept on having this mindset until after graduating from college as he finally found my mother who is a beta and wholeheartedly fell in love with her at first sight</p><p>She was an amazing turning point to my father’s life because from that moment onwards my mom made him actively support betas and omegas as she also made him finally leave the alpha supremacists political party that he had been stuck into for many years</p><p>As my father founded his own political party in support of betas and omegas he finally got a steady job as a politic and my mom and him finally got married and had me just one year after</p><p>“Jimin, Park Jimin” were the first words that came out from my mother’s mouth as the nurse placed me in my mom’s loving embrace</p><p>my father was also there and, as my mom told me, as he saw me for the first time he couldn’t help but hold back tears of joy as he knew I was the proof of their prohibited love</p><p>years went by and my dad started getting threats from alpha supremacists in virtue of the fact that they found it unacceptable for a pure breed alpha that came from such a prestigious family to get married and have a child with an unworthy beta</p><p>Also, my grandmother and grandfather disowned my dad after my birth because they also found it unacceptable</p><p>As the threats started becoming more violent the more my father became paranoid as he started making sure my mother would never get to have access to the outside world ever again</p><p>Finally as I became big enough when I was 5 years old as I saw a taekwondo match on the tv I fell in love with it and begged daily for my dad to give me a chance to play that sport too</p><p>And also my friend Jung Hoseok, also known as Hobi, played taekwondo and he talked so lovingly about his burning passion about this sport that I couldn't help but be amazed about it</p><p>But my dad was really hesitant because I’ve always been a really small and weak kid that’s why he strongly disagreed at first but after begging so much about it he finally gave up as he made me promise that I will stop playing right away if I don’t show him I’m strong enough for it</p><p>When I became 6 years old I officially started playing taekwondo and as soon as I could I started taking part in tournaments that became gradually more prestigious as I started getting popularity as Seoul's taekwondo young talent</p><p>And as time passed my dad was so sure about my decision that he started supporting me on every match so much that me and my mom started calling him manager</p><p>But truth was that I trained myself more and more not because I only focused on the glory of victory but also because I loved the look on my mom’s face when I told her I won a match</p><p>Another reason why I committed myself so much to winning a match was also because my mom couldn’t come to see my matches the only proof I could give her to show all of the effort I put into that sport was a golden prize with my name engraved on it</p><p>As soon as I took a new one at home my mom’s eyes would lit up as she would start smiling and giving me one of her loving hugs that I’ve always loved so much to then tell me “congratulations my little fighter ” resulting in me smiling while deepening my head in the crook of her neck</p><p>But after some years it wasn’t enough to me anymore because I really wanted to give her the opportunity to see me fight</p><p>So one day as I was watching a match on the TV I slowly got to understand that my brand new target would be getting on national television so that my mom could easily watch the match from home and that’s the reason why I started putting even more passion into it to make my dreams finally come true</p><p>So that's how finally when I became 10 I ended up in national scale matches to finally get the chance to get to know my future biggest enemy</p><p>His name is Jeon Jungkook and he is one of the best players I have ever witnessed<br/>
I first met him when they gave the players the chance to train a little bit the day before the competition in a little gym full of yoga mattresses</p><p>At the beginning, I took this event seriously but as I saw the others having fun I asked my dad permission to join them and as soon as he gave me an okay I energetically run to them to then quickly make new friends</p><p>Between them there was also my best friend Jung Hoseok that somehow,with his great talent, also made it to this championship</p><p>He was talking to this tall funny guy named Kim Seokjin.<br/>
He was 4 years older than us as he was 14 and Hobi also explained that Seokjin also came from Seoul and he was really famous for his talent in taekwondo too</p><p>Seokjin kept on sharing about his very interesting adventures that almost felt unrealistic and by chatting with him I also learned that he fancies it more if we call him Jin and that he is really good at dad jokes that after all I didn't really find funny at all</p><p>Abruptly my dad came in distracting me from the silly game I was playing with the others to tell me he was going to get something for me to drink as I looked very exhausted as I kept on screaming on and on with the other guys</p><p>But as soon as my dad left my attention focused on the fact that there was also a strange emptiness over the big group of kids playing joyfully</p><p>Weirdly enough there was a little boy on the other side of the gym</p><p>He easily stood out because meanwhile everyone was training together and making new friends this little boy was just sitting alone on a yoga mattress as if he was waiting for someone to come and play with him while watching the others having fun with a hint of sadness in his eyes</p><p>And as much as I tried to analyze the situation I couldn’t really come up with a reason why this kid was left all alone</p><p>So driven by curiosity I got up and ignoring Jin's complaints and Hobi's questions I left my new friends and slowly walked towards the other boy</p><p>And as expected as soon as he saw me his eyes lit up and his smile grew bigger and bigger and that’s when I knew that he was just a lonely kid that wasn’t really good at making friends</p><p>“I’m Park Jimin” I said showing one of my biggest smiles to then I must admit abruptly give Jungkook one of the same hugs my mom gives me “I really want to be your friend” I said as I loosened my embrace</p><p>I just was a really friendly boy and that came naturally to me to hug literally anyone</p><p>But unexpectedly that’s when I noticed the little boy’s eyes growing bigger because of my sudden actions as his cheeks showed a glint of redness</p><p>“I’m…Jungkook”said the little boy smiling from cheek to cheek as he talked with a really faint tone of voice</p><p>He was so cute</p><p>“Only Jungkook?”I said almost laughing at how cute he was even though he may have been of the same age as me or even older</p><p>“-I...I’m Jeon Jungkook”said the other boy stuttering and focusing his gaze to the ground as he didn’t dare to look up at Jimin as he acted like he said something that he shouldn’t have</p><p>“What’s wrong?Are you not feeling well?”I said as it was my first time witnessing this kind of reactions</p><p>That's when my brain started working out a way to make Jungkook comfortable with my presence</p><p>It resulted in me coming up with one of my usual silly ideas that in some kind of ways would have put Jungkook in ease “Oh I see you have eaten so much at the buffet too"</p><p>"I know I feel the same way as you... I shouldn’t have abused that much about the fact that the competition was offering all of that tasty free food” I said as I massaged my tummy to show how full I was feeling “but thinking about it I really wanted more chicken wigs they were so tasty but they disappeared so quickly that I had to steal one from my friend Hoseok”</p><p>"Luckily enough for me even though he may be such a great fighter he isn't smart at all and he didn't notice what was happening up until I had already finished it all " he said while pointing at Hoseok with his small fingers</p><p>That ambiguous statement only earned a little smile from Jungkook that finally getting in ease started slowly looking up while masking a big laugh with the back of his hand but failing miserably as tons of noises came out from his mouth anyway</p><p>“N-no it's not that it's just...because...” he said with uneasiness“...usually when I tell people that I’m a Jeon …they don’t want to be my friends anymore so I’m left alone again”said Jungkook still not daring to look directly into Jimin’s piercing eyes</p><p>“Jeon?Park?Lee?It doesn’t really matter at all you are a funny guy and that’s why I want to be your friend” I said as I showed I really big smile</p><p>But that’s when unexpectedly the other boy broke out in tears as they started filling his cheeks with small lines of wetness coming from his doe-like eyes</p><p>but because of embarrassment he turned his face to the empty wall to mask it probably as away of protecting his own pride</p><p>But as I witnessed the situation getting worse quickly I started panicking as I couldn’t really understand what was going on “I’m sorry…I’m really really sorry Kook have I told you something I shouldn’t have”</p><p>But when a smile appeared on Jungkook’s face I finally understood that they were truthful tears of joy </p><p>"Kook?”said Jungkook between sobs “I really like this name...from now on you are the only one allowed to call me this way " he said and somehow it made me blush too</p><p>“Really thank you Ji-“ started Jungkook to then be interrupted by a big beta with a big built body dressed in a black suit that looked like either as if he just came out of a marriage or as if he just came out of one of those action movies</p><p>But the most important characteristic was that Jungkook was utterly scared of him so that’s why as soon as he saw him he wiped his tears,that he shredded because of me,with the back of his hands as fast as he could</p><p>“Young master your father has requested me to keep an eye on you until he gets here so why don’t you make it easier little boy and live my young master alone? ” said the guard as he lowered himself to be at the same height as me as his piercing gaze stared directly into mine trying to make me even smaller</p><p>“no he is my friend now and I won’t leave him alone” I said as I replied to his gaze as much as I could as I kept looking at him with challenging eyes</p><p>it almost looked like I most likely thought that he was weaker than me and that I could beat him even though it was impossible </p><p>Obviously a man like him between 30-40 years of age could easily make a little move that could break any of my bones in half but I did it because the point was that I needed to protect Jungkook</p><p>“Do you want to fight me little boy?”he asked taking my face between his fingers to then squeeze my cheeks a bit “I really like to break the confidence out of little rascals like you”he added as his hold on my cheeks got stronger resulting in me whining because of the pain</p><p>At the dangerous sight my dad who lost sight of me for just some minutes to get a bottle of water, came back to get a full view of a stranger abusing his son’s face</p><p>“I told you to not talk to strangers” said my father running to me as then he took my hand to pull me forcefully against himself as his protective instincts got the best out of him</p><p>I took a little glance in between to see any kind of reaction from Jungkook but nothing to do<br/>
His face was fully blank and he displayed again the same sadness as before</p><p>“We should really go now Jimin ,okay?”whispered my dad in my ears as he held my hands and suddenly started taking me towards the exit</p><p>But he stopped as a man really tall with astonishing elegant appearances and a cigarette in his hand got in the way</p><p>Anyone could easily tell that he was Jungkook’s dad as his every facial feature was identical to his son’s</p><p>But the man just stood there in front of the exit grinning and enjoying the cigarette as he took some last drags from it to then throw it outside</p><p>“Well look who is in here too” said Mr.Jeon as he slowly got closer to us totally ignoring his son that was whining as the guard took him by the collar to then leave him near his dad</p><p>“I didn’t know your son was a prodigy too” he said as glanced at my dad to then look straightly inside my pupils “Obviously it is a given as his dad’s family is full of high elite alphas that turned out as spectacular politics or CEOs” he said to then smile and stroke my hair</p><p>But uneasiness showed quickly as my dad reacted as fast as he could and pulled me towards him to then embrace my body fully with his arms as a sign of protection as if almost he was disgusted by Mr.Jeon’s hands touching his son’s head</p><p>“But hear me out little boy I also heard some rumors about your mother’s family” he said adjusting his suit “filthy, weak, poor little betas, isn’t it right Mr. Park?” he was only looking at my dad now as he displayed a smile that only showed mockery</p><p>“Don’t you even dare to show that attitude ever again Jeon” my dad said as his voice grew with anger with every word he spattered out of his mouth “just because you have got a superiority complex you have no rights of talking about my wife this way when you’re one of the worst human beings on the face of earth” he said as he also pointed Jungkook with his finger</p><p>“Well it seems like after all these years and after all of this threats you still haven’t understood” he said as he took out another cigarette from his pocket to then lit it up with an expensive-looking lighter</p><p>“also you are displaying your talented son here and there but you never know how he will turn out… maybe you will welcome another beta in your family or better maybe he will be one of those rare male omegas that are always so loved to be abused by our alphas in the alpha supremacists parliament “ he said as he took another drag from the cigarette that started becoming slowly smaller</p><p>to that my dad grabbed strongly his collar to then add “I will take down every single one of you and I will put you all in prison for violating the omegas’ rights, understood?” he said sounding angrier than ever</p><p>I had never heard him talking this way as he usually is a really calm man</p><p>“Mr.Park calm down a little did I by any chance hit some weak spots?” he said widely grinning at my dad’s anger-filled facial expression as it looked like he really enjoyed making my dad angry ”Don’t worry maybe your little son will become alpha too and he will enjoy this pleasures as much as you did in the old days, didn’t you?” as these words came out of Mr.Jeon’s mouth, Mr.Park’s grip on the other man’s collar started fading as his eyes were slowly being filled with regret</p><p>“Don’t you remember the old days when meanwhile our families were discussing about politics we enjoyably went here and there abusing omegas and having lots of fun with them” that’s when Mr.Park hand finally left Mr.Jeon’s collar</p><p>“I’m assuming that after some years you forgot everyone’s role in society” he said as with a hand gesture he called his guard that quickly took the place beside the man</p><p>“This is my guard and he is also a beta, right?” to that the guard only nodded and kept his head down as he was already expecting what was coming ahead of him</p><p>“Well so that’s how this is going to go…me, an alpha, am having pleasure in smoking this cigarette something that my beta guard can’t really afford at this moment” he said almost looking like he was handing to his guard his cigarette</p><p>“It looks like I’m about to give him a gift for his hard work out of gentleness and pity but in this world, betas don’t deserve any of that ” he said as he pushed the burning cigarette onto the guard’s hand</p><p>But as absurd as it was the guard didn’t wince at all</p><p>That’s when Mr.Jeon started laughing “see?He didn’t even wince in pain he is a really good beta just obeying to his superiors and acknowledging our superiority”</p><p>Even though I was old enough to understand what was happening it all still felt really confusing because my dad always taught me about equality of every species and rank but here was another man practically showing how he even has control over even his beta’s death</p><p>As I was looking at the two of them I couldn’t help but notice how uncomfortable Jungkook was feeling probably because he doesn’t really share his father’s ideals so that’s why he kept his head low and kept on looking towards the floor</p><p>He was really scared about his dad</p><p>On the other side of the gym, I could also notice that during all these time the only people who noticed the great fight that was happening only a few feet from them were my best friend Hobi and my new friend Jin</p><p>They just sat down but they had the best-shocked face ever as the scene probably scarred them for life but they couldn’t help but worry about me that’s why they kept on watching</p><p>“Isn’t that what we were born for?” he said ruffling Jungkook’s hair and he also started laughing at Mr.Park’s disgusted face</p><p>That’s when my dad picked me up and went straight for the exit meanwhile Mr.Jeon kept on staying on the same spot just smirking at the scene as if he just won again his biggest enemy</p><p>But also he really felt powerful after understanding that he still has some power left over my dad</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Butterfly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That’s when my dad picked me up and went straight for the exit meanwhile Mr.Jeon kept on staying on the same spot just smirking at the scene as if he just won against his biggest enemy</p><p> </p><p>But also he really felt powerful after understanding that he still has some power left over my dad</p><p> </p><p>Thinking about it that was a day I will never forget as I started understanding how the world really worked and how much injustice and bad people it really holds</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Talking about the competition after winning through almost all the matches I got easily to the finals as somehow thinking about the chance of fighting against Jin and Hobi got me even more motivated</p><p> </p><p>Obviously I assured them that if I had the chance to fight against them I wouldn’t hold myself</p><p> </p><p>not even a <em>tiny </em>bit</p><p> </p><p>But luckily for them, the chance to fight against them never came and it ended for them far enough as out of 50 competitors Hobi got in 7th place and Jin got in 4th place</p><p> </p><p>About Jeon Jungkook excruciatingly it turns out that he will be the one I will be fighting against in the finals as he didn’t even have a hard time at all fighting all his opponents as with his great technics and strength he got easily to the final match too</p><p> </p><p>As the referee announced his name here he was, getting slowly in place in the electrifying gym field while taking some time to adjust his appearances meanwhile not even sparing a glance at me</p><p> </p><p>The reason came obvious to me as I couldn’t help but think about what happened just some hours ago</p><p> </p><p>This morning I was so late to the event because yesterday as a result of the weight that the final match put on me I couldn’t help but not getting enough sleep hours, resulting in me oversleeping for almost an hour</p><p> </p><p>As soon as I got in the building I rushed to the lockers to change myself in the proper dress but that’s when while pushing the door open I was able to hear a deep voice shouting on and on furiously about something</p><p> </p><p>As curiousness won over me I got in, hiding myself behind the wall that separated the lockers’s entrance from the many racks of lockers, to get a glance of what was happening</p><p> </p><p>As I protruded just a little bit enough to meddle in somebody else’s affairs I caught such an unpleasant scene</p><p> </p><p>There he was Mr.Jeon punching his son in the stomach as he kept yelling at him about “if you aren’t going to win against that idiot’s son today don’t you even dare to call yourself a Jeon anymore” he said as Jungkook just kept on wincing silently even though those punches looked so tragically painful</p><p> </p><p>“you are fated to be a pure breed alpha and in the future, you will be worshipped by everyone as one so don’t you even dare making our name dirty by letting yourself lose to that kid son of that beta slut” he said as he pulled his son’s hair</p><p> </p><p>those words and actions made my blood boil but I had to think rationally and calm myself down as I knew that getting into a fight against Mr.Jeon right now would just get things worse</p><p> </p><p>but that’s when I heard it</p><p> </p><p>“you have to make blood run on his face and you won’t stop until he starts begging for it, understood?” he said stopping all of the abuses against him to then turn around and light a cigarette from a brand new packaging “make it unforgettable too, that way I’m not going to see that traitor and his son ever again” he said effortlessly making it almost sound more than okay</p><p> </p><p>As he finished his warnings suddenly he started approaching the exit and that’s when I started panicking as there was no hideout</p><p> </p><p>So somehow I pretended to be just entering the room as I held in one hand my bag and in the other the door handle, holding it to try looking like I was just closing the door as I tried to ignore the big presence behind me</p><p> </p><p>Obviously as I turned around my small body met Mr.Jeon’s big one and out of nervousness I raised slowly my head to meet his face that just displayed a really thin smile as he almost didn’t look like the man who just asked his son to hurt me, a 10 years old boy, badly</p><p> </p><p>And without even getting a word out of his mouth he got outside and disappeared as the door closed in front of me</p><p>As soon as I gained my senses back again I rushed to the lockers and was faced just by the other boy’s back as he already got dressed and now was just drinking some water </p><p> </p><p>I knew that I would have made the situation worse by speaking about what I just witnessed so I tried to keep it between myself and maybe ask him about it after the match even though as I tried my best to show no emotions still anxiousness showed clearly on my face</p><p> </p><p>and that’s it</p><p> </p><p>that’s what’s holding me back from fighting against Jungkook right now</p><p> </p><p>his tall and thin body was just standing a few feet away from mine as we were both waiting for the referee to blow his whistle as a signal for us to start fighting</p><p> </p><p>even there, as I was standing in one of my most important matches ever, I couldn’t help but think about all the new and old scars Jungkook’s dad stained his son’s skin with, that the little boy always had to hide cautiously</p><p> </p><p>Thinking thoroughly about Jungkook, he was just a 12 years old boy who just accepted the fate of being something his dad needed just to show off</p><p> </p><p>And most likely if he won this match maybe his dad will start seeing his worth</p><p> </p><p>And I really wanted that right now as I didn’t want to see Jungkook suffer ever again</p><p> </p><p>But it also meant that I had to give up willingly all the effort I put into training over these years</p><p> </p><p>Adding to that my dad got so carried about it all that by seeing me clearly flustered he started making football-match-looking-like choirs against Jungkook</p><p> </p><p>He got up from his seat and started shouting them powerfully and Jin and Hobi that sat near him got up too and just followed him making somehow the scenario more cute and funny than embarrassing</p><p> </p><p>And that’s when I understood that if I lost the match thankfully I would still have my family and my two best friends behind my back that would still make it up for me by going eating out at one of my favorite restaurants or maybe by spending some time playing at the park I had been obsessed about for some days</p><p> </p><p>But if Jungkook lost what would he obtain except than his father beating him cruelly and his family shaming him for the rest of his life as the untalented son</p><p> </p><p>He got no one else in his life rather than people who didn’t care at all about his feelings</p><p> </p><p>Thinking about it some days ago I met Hobi and Jin back again at the training place</p><p> </p><p>They told me that they heard that Jungkook overall wasn’t a bad guy but his father is the one who forces him on having only friends that are pure breed alpha that also come from prestigious family backgrounds</p><p> </p><p>But he had to treat them almost as if they had to sign a business affair someday</p><p> </p><p>That’s why he has no friends</p><p> </p><p>Also, they told me that since the day he was born he was expected to be perfect as he needed to be good at studying and be great at sports as well as he needed to follow his older brother’s and his older sister’s path</p><p> </p><p>And as Hobi and Jin kept going on about Jungkook I could really start understanding what was happening inside that innocent boy’s head during all this time</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t really made for what his dad expected him to be but he couldn’t really do a thing about it other than accept his fate</p><p> </p><p>As the referee whistled suddenly announcing that it was time for the match I finally came back was to reality and, as I watched Jungkook running towards me to attack me in some kind of way, I finally made my last decision</p><p> </p><p>I kept still and just watched as in just a few minutes I found myself on the ground as Jungkook kept me in place to then finally hear it after some minutes</p><p> </p><p>the referee whistled announcing Jungkook’s victory</p><p> </p><p>That’s when the thousand people in the gym started giving a reaction but still the only one that wasn’t displaying any kind of feelings was the winner himself as he just watched my small figure perplexedly to then look at his father who was just sitting still on his seat as if nothing really happened</p><p> </p><p>Maybe hilariously Mr.Jeon is disappointed because there’s no blood on my face at all</p><p> </p><p>But as for Jeon Jungkook what was really going through his mind?</p><p> </p><p>Abruptly he got me back to reality as he stuck his hand out to me as a way for me to get up from the floor I’ve been sitting on for almost 5 whole minutes while examining the events</p><p> </p><p>But as I got up unexpectedly he got closer to my ear and whispered “I need to absolutely talk to you, I will be waiting for you outside the gym’s emergency exit” he said as he then turned around to walk away to the podium where a man was waiting to give us the prizes</p><p> </p><p>as I got closer to the podium, I slowly started accepting what I did and as the man gave my a silver medal I also accepted it cheerfully as it didn’t really hide much meaning about my talent in taekwondo but it meant more than that as it only showed my great friendship with Jeon Jungkook that now was more important than anything else</p><p> </p><p>but on the other hand, as the man handed Jungkook his gold medal he only held it in his hands as he then after that got down from the podium uncaring about the mass of journalists who kept on complaining about not having a photo of him</p><p> </p><p>after all the shots we had and all the questions the journalist gave us I finally made it out of it still somewhat alive</p><p> </p><p>as I looked around and couldn’t spot Jungkook anywhere I knew it was time for me to meet him outside</p><p> </p><p>So I just waved to my dad as a way to tell him I was going to get changed in the locker room but actually I used it as a chance to sneak furtively out of the gym as I ran to the meeting point</p><p> </p><p>And outside the emergency exit there he was Jungkook just standing against a wall keeping his eyes closed as a way to contemplate the peacefulness of the silence that lingered in the atmosphere outside the gym</p><p> </p><p>“Jungkook I am here” I yelled with a big smile on my face as I ran towards him resulting in Jungkook opening his eyes as he just looked at me with a regretful smile on his face</p><p> </p><p>“what did you want to talk to me about?” I said as now I was standing right in front of him</p><p> </p><p>but unexpectedly he got his gold medal from his task and put it around my neck making me more confused than ever</p><p> </p><p>“you are the one who really deserves it not me” he said as he watched my face going from confused to petrified</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t understand…what do you mean?”I said as I tried to understand if by any chance he really knew what happened behind the scenes</p><p> </p><p>“Jimin I’m the son of two pure breed alphas and owning to that I got special abilities that no other human being has” he said as he scratched the back of his head looking away from my fully shocked expression “so that means that I could easily feel your angry presence behind the wall in the locker room “</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t even utter a word as I was really caught red-handed without even knowing a thing about it</p><p> </p><p>“Does Mr.Jeon know about this too?”I said as I tried to look away as cold sweat started forming on my forehead as Mr.Jeon tiny smile kept on replaying in my head</p><p> </p><p>“No he doesn’t…I’m the only one in my family who is capable of doing so” he assured, resulting in me giving out a cry of relief</p><p> </p><p>But even if Jungkook’s dad didn’t know anything still Jungkook knew about it all</p><p> </p><p>“Well Jungkook I’m sorry I really wanted to help you but I was scared I would make the situation worse and-“ I was effortlessly interrupted by Jungkook “that’s not the point Jimin I think you were in no position of doing anything at all and I’m thankful about the fact that you didn’t get in the way”</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m talking about the fact that I know what you did” he said resulting in me getting confused all over again</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really get you Jungkook” obviously he couldn’t know about the fact that I lost on purpose as there was no proof of that or so I thought </p><p> </p><p>“I watched all of your matches and because of the fact that you heard everything my dad said I wanted to know if pity would change your way of fighting” he said as he watched directly into my eyes “so the first move I made that also got you on the floor was the one you effortlessly always blocked in every match”</p><p> </p><p>“you’re wrong Jungkook… I didn’t do it because of pity you don’t understand” I screamed almost crying as my eyes started filling themselves with water as they were ready to make me cry again</p><p> </p><p>“if I’m wrong then let me understand because it is haunting me right now ” he said as he closed his eyes to then massage them with his fingers out of anger</p><p> </p><p>“Jungkook you have to trust me, I did it only for you because I wanted you to be happy and I didn’t want to see the thing that happened in the locker room ever again” I said as tears full of sadness started coming out of my eyes that kept on trying o meet Jungkook’s ones</p><p> </p><p>“It can’t be true Jimin everyone has always had a second intention with me” he said as also one tear starting coming down from his eyes too as he couldn’t stand what was going on anymore “no one truly cared about me not even my mom or dad” he said as more tears started coming out from his tired eyes</p><p> </p><p>that’s when I caressed his cheeks with my thumbs to erase the wetness that came after the small amount of tears he was shredding as a way to express my sincerity “genuinely I approached you on that day when there was no reason to when everyone left you alone in that corner and today I had no reasons to lose at all because who wouldn’t like a golden medal”</p><p> </p><p>“But Kook you have to trust me I approached you without even knowing who you were and I started loving you as a friend since day one and what I did always owned to the fact that you are my new amazing friend” I said as I smiled even tough more tears started coming out of my eyes</p><p> </p><p>“Jimin I don’t know it’s my first time being treated this way” Jungkook said as he tried his best to trust my words</p><p> </p><p>“Kook I can assure you that I will be your friend forever and I will show you every day for the rest of my life” thinking that such words came out from such a small boy made Jungkook really surprised as he just smiled lightly and nodded at my words</p><p> </p><p>“you have to make two promises” he said showing his little finger “the first one is that you’ll have to call me at least once a day and you aren’t allowed to leave me alone ever again” he said to then add “and the second one is that next time we will fight for real,do you agree?”</p><p>As Jungkook’s eyes filled themselves with audacity and passion as those promises exited from his mouth I almost automatically squeezed his little finger with mine as I finally sealed our everlasting promise</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Begin pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“you have to make two promises” he said showing his little finger “the first one is that you’ll have to call me at least once a day and you aren’t allowed to leave me alone ever again” he said to then add “and the second one is that next time we will fight for real,do you agree?”</p><p>As Jungkook’s eyes filled themselves with audacity and passion as those promises exited from his mouth I almost automatically squeezed his little finger with mine as I finally sealed our everlasting promise</p><p>And that’s what kept our friendship together for the past four years</p><p>that two promises that we swore to keep for the rest of our lives at the cost of our families discovering about us</p><p>for the past four years also a deep attachment to Jungkook started growing in my mind</p><p>“do you know anything about soulmates?” my eleven years old self asked his thirteen years old self 3 years ago in the bathroom of the stadium our match was going to be played at as we hid there as a way of hiding from our parents' eyes</p><p>Jungkook at that time was just a little bit taller than me and he also was more teenage-looking than me but it was a given as he was 2 years older than me</p><p>The only things that stayed the same were his cute bunny teeth and his cold attitude towards anyone but me</p><p>“Some time ago I heard from my father that believing in soulmates is the silliest thing to do because they are just legends made from omegas and betas to trick alphas into loving them” he said as he sat next to me on the bathroom’s stall floor “but I don’t really know anything else apart from that ”</p><p>“But you know that I don’t really trust your dad’s words, right?” I stated sincerely sharing my most honest thoughts on the man that kept me and Jungkook apart for no reasons at all</p><p>“Neither do I” as he suddenly confessed this we both fell into laughters</p><p>I guess we share the same hatred towards his father in some kind of way and because of the current situation this confession made everything become at least a hundred times funnier</p><p>“Anyways” I said breaking this joyful moment to go back to our serious conversation again “I heard from Jin that soulmates make the biggest bond ever…and people are able to understand who their soulmate is only by smelling them…and Hobi told me that if they stay apart from each other they would start suffering”</p><p>“Wow” Jungkook reacted in awe “but how does it work for children like us that still haven’t grown scent glands* ?”</p><p>“I guess you just feel it when you never want to stay apart from your special someone” I said as I tried to find an answer that could have sounded logical enough</p><p>“so I guess I already found it” he said bluntly not even posing an expression on his face as he instead just kept his gaze fixed on my eyes that held a quite surprised expression as they got bigger because of Jungkook’s words</p><p>"who is it?" I asked getting closer to Jungkook to hear him better as he then whispered in my ear</p><p>"you"</p><p>as I heard that word I felt my cheeks growing hot so I unsuccessfully tried to cover them with my hands to then add “you are so shameless Kook” and to that he broke in a raucous laugh</p><p>“Why are your cheeks so red now?” he said between laughters “do alpha-wannabes blush too?”</p><p>”You are just so cute and small that if you are ever going to tell anyone that you’re an omega they are just going to trust you one hundred percent “and to that words my patience cut short as I pulled away my hands from my face to then abruptly stand up</p><p>“Jeon Jungkook because you always like to make fun of me I’m going to assure you that one day I’m going to work a lot to become an alpha bigger and stronger than you “ I said as I pointed him with my index finger while exposing an angry expression all over my face</p><p>But obviously to Jungkook it just looked too cute so he started laughing again</p><p>“Hmm if that’s so I’m rooting for you…maybe miracles happen and one day you will become taller and maybe a little bit stronger” he said almost choking in laughters</p><p>“after becoming an alpha I will be the one to bite my soulmate's scent gland so that I will show you that I’m stronger than you” I complained angrily at him by putting strength in every word that came out of my annoyed self</p><p>“Soulmate? Who is it?” Jungkook said quietly showing jealousy over the chance of someone making Jimin’s theirs before he could have the chance to</p><p>it just looked so funny to me that he totally misunderstood me so I decided to play the player back as a way to get revenge</p><p>"there is this guy at school that is so perfect" I said to then describe this non-existent guy "he is more handsome, more gentle, taller and stronger than you"but after I finished saying that he just stared directly into my eyes without a single expression on his face resulting in me becoming really uncomfortable</p><p>"Jimin" he said holding my wrist firmly as he thereupon proceeded to start squeezing it so unusually strongly that I inevitably reacted as I attempted to fight his hand away with no avail</p><p>We have always had the same amount of strength so I couldn't really explain why I couldn't push him away</p><p>"Jungkook Jungkook" I kept on repeating as the pain started growing unbearably</p><p>But it almost looked like he couldn't hear me at all</p><p>He just didn't look like my Kook anymore</p><p>"what's his name?" he said with a cold tone of voice but I didn't even dare to answer as I let the silence linger in the atmosphere "who the hell is it?" he repeated strongly as he stroked my wrist harder</p><p>"Jungkook calm down I was lying "I said advancing to then lower my head to tell him an "I'm sorry please I won't do that ever again" as I gave up submissively</p><p>"Then who is it?" he said as his grip on me started loosing up</p><p>“…well…obviously…who could it be…”I said as I lowered my gaze to the ground out of embarrassment as Jungkook instead got up and started walking towards me</p><p>“Are you feeling like your soulmate is…me?” he said showing a really confused expression</p><p>“I think so…nowadays I’ve been so scared about my feelings for you” I said as I played with my fingers</p><p>"I'm sorry Jimin I don't know what took over me" he said as he covered his eyes with his hands "I wasn't really in control of my body at all"</p><p>to that sadness-filled words I ran towards him as I then hugged his bigger frame as I threw myself completely onto him<span class="Apple-converted-space"> "I'll forgive you if you forgive me too, my soulmate" </span></p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">and to that Jungkook answered back with just a nod and a big smile repeating my "my soulmate"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">in that moment I started thinking about what could have really happened to my sweet little Kook in just a matter of some minutes </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">then I remembered my dad telling me about the alpha's inner wolf and how it really gets them out of control </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">but right at that moment I just smiled in the embrace completely forgetting about what happened </span>
</p><p>after that the last thing that I remember about that day was that just some minutes after I felt his pair of arms reciprocating my act of love, resulting in me deepening myself into his warm chest</p><p>Anyways talking about our relationship during matches , nowadays, in every match is either me or him winning the final prizes and this fact got us the name of Korea’s young beasts</p><p>It stood out almost to everyone that every game we took part in would just look like a duel between the two of us that would always, either way, get to the final match to fight one against the other</p><p>These were some of the most precious moments that came into my head while I was laying on my bed as my 14 years old self pictured them all</p><p>that’s when suddenly something came to my mind</p><p>I got on my knees in front of my bed and started searching for a little box</p><p>In it between photos of me during my matches and photos with Jungkook, I found one of my most cherished moments</p><p>It was just pair of weeks ago in Seoul when after getting back from a match Jungkook and I decided to meet each other secretly</p><p>we would always meet in this little always empty park that was in the right amount far away from both of our houses</p><p>I would tell my parents that I had to meet Hobi and Jin meanwhile Jungkook would tell his parents that he would go for a run, that’s why at that times we could just talk to each other for just about ten minutes as he would have to rush back home again</p><p>but on that day Hobi and Jin were also hanging out in my house and because they kept on asking me to let them meet him, I also took them with me and we furtively took the bus that would take us to the hideout</p><p>the ride to get there took almost 15 minutes and it was all worth it when as I got out of the bus happiness took over me as I was able to see my dear Kook again</p><p>He was wearing his usual expensive tracksuit and unexpectedly he was talking to two other guys I had never the chance to meet before</p><p>One had cute small dimples on his face and was exceedingly tall and the other one was smaller and just hid his face behind his big cap</p><p>it looks like we got the same reaction as also Jungkook was shocked to see Hobi and Jin getting out of the bus but he already knew them because of Taekwondo</p><p>as the situation was getting tiring enough as we just stared at each other I decided to break the silence by running to my Jungkook to hug him like I usually do, earning some smiles from Jungkook’s friends and some whistles from my stupid friends</p><p>“hi Jungkook I hope it’s okay for you if they tag along” I said as I got apart from him and pointed the other two boys that were still standing a little bit far away from us “they kept on bugging me to take them with me to meet you”</p><p>“These are your true colors huh?” Jin said obviously faking about being angry at me ”That’s how you treat friends when your future alpha boyfriend is around, you traitor” said Jin as he almost looked as if he was angrily rapping all the words out as I can assure you that in some kind of ways he did also beat unknowingly the record of the fastest rap ever</p><p>“no problems” answered Jungkook to my last statement meanwhile Jin was still complaining in the back and Hobi was just laughing about it</p><p>“Kook but who are they?” I asked as curiosity fully took over me</p><p>“I told you my family made me meet two true alpha boys that also come from higher class families …turns out that they are really funny and they really became my friends” he said to then point the one on his left “he is Kim Namjoon, he is 16 years old and he is overall a nerd” he said earning a small “shut up” from the other guy</p><p>I obviously knew his name, his family is really famous in the health field as they own the only company that produces heat suppressants for both alphas and omegas and also a spry to disguise temporary someone’s smell that truly works</p><p>he just stretched his hand towards me in the attempt to shake mine as he smiled showing his dimples to then add “I’m Namjoon nice to meet you” he said in a way that almost calmed my instantly</p><p>I shook his hand and answered back with a “I’m Jimin nice to meet you too” I said showing one of my biggest smile earning a grunt from Jungkook that was just standing there while jealousy took over him rapidly</p><p>Jungkook cleared his throat to then turn towards the other guy on his right “and this one is Min Yoongi, he is 17 years old and he is just a quiet guy at first so don’t expect anything really friendly from him” and to that Yoongi just turned his gaze away in the attempt of avoiding Jimin’s curious eyes</p><p>Obviously I knew about him too as his father ran the alpha supremacist party with Jungkook’s father and he was widely known for being merciless and for being the one that over twenty years ago organized a riot against a group of omegas that rebelled against him causing in over a hundred deaths.</p><p>Obviously, because he is an alpha and because he got connections he was never punished for his crimes and he just continued sharing the fact that he didn’t regret what he did at all declaring that if he had the chance he would do that all over again</p><p>“Min Yoongi?” said Hobi as shock took over his tone of voice making Yoongi turn himself back around as he slowly lifted his cap to reveal his face full of softness that was really uncommon for alphas</p><p>“Hoseok I…” said Yoongi with his deep tone of voice as he kept on looking solely at Hobi that also reciprocated the look full of need</p><p>I didn’t really know there was something going on between them even though I knew him almost since the day I was born owning to the friendship between our mothers</p><p>as no words came out of Yoongi’s mouth I decided to break the silence “the alpha one on the left is Jin and he is 18 years old meanwhile the one on the right is Hoseok but I just call him Hobi and he is 14 years old just like me”</p><p>“Nice to meet you all” said happily Namjoon meanwhile Yoongi just stayed silent</p><p>“I don’t really want to break this amazing atmosphere but how long are we going to stay here today?” I asked really hoping for nothing at all as I already expected that he would be gone in less than fifteen minutes considering what has always happened</p><p>“well here I got four tickets for the amusement park you have been dying to go to” he said getting for real out of his pockets 4 legit tickets “ if you want to come with us we can buy 2 more for your friends too” he said showing a large smile to my largest confused face</p><p>I couldn’t really understand… wasn’t he supposed to be back home as soon as possible to not let his parents discover anything bout our friendship?</p><p>“I…I don’t understand Jungkook” I said looking back and forth from his eyes to the shining tickets “don’t your parents think you went out for a run?”</p><p>“I took purposely Namjoon and Yoongi hyung out with me today because by telling my parents I would go to have fun with them we would spend together as much time as you want” and as Jungkook ended his explanation I just couldn’t resist anymore and just gave up to the need of hugging him “are you happy?” he said as he stroked my hair and to that I obviously nodded</p><p>But without any notice the moment ended when a big Tsk got out of Jin’s mouth to then be followed by “ if you told me you were going to be all lovey-dovey like a newly married couple I can assure you that I would have stayed at home “ he said with his usual voice full of complaint that made all of us fall into laughters</p><p>After that we just got to know a little more about each other to then head excitedly to the amusement park</p><p>Final thoughts on that day are that the things that make me miss that night the most are having a lot of fun while trying out everything in that park and then taking this picture , that I’m currently holding, in front of the roller coaster after Hoseok and Jin almost threw up</p><p>But as I saw from my big window a postman putting a letter into our mailbox I couldn’t help but put my shoes on as fast as possible to then take the letter out</p><p>I took a hormonal test that would confirm that I’m going to be an alpha just a few weeks ago with Kook as we decided to take it together to then meet and share the results</p><p>that’s why while holding the final verdict in my hands I called Jungkook and asked him to meet up as he also confessed that he also got that letter too</p><p>The only thing that got me a little bit worried was that there were no buses running on that day so I had to walk for 30 minutes to reach the destination as I couldn’t really ask my dad to accompany me</p><p>But as I choose a small dark street to get to our meeting point a little bit faster, I saw a scene that clearly made me instantly disgusted</p><p>there were 5 alphas growling while circling a little omega that was just sitting there hiding his face and body with his hands as he knew he couldn’t really escape against such strong creatures</p><p>Even though I couldn’t smell scents because I’m still too young to do that, taking a clear look at him was just enough to understand that clearly the other boy was an omega</p><p>he had so many delicate features such as: fair skin, thin pink lips, sweet eyes, delicate tone of voice and pronounced hips</p><p>Obviously I should protect him so that’s why I got between them to yell “Stop, don’t you have conscience at all?”</p><p>Seeing them up close they looked so scary and powerful obviously being stronger than me but it wasn’t a valid reason to run away and give up protecting the boy that right now was just sitting behind me</p><p>That’s when the taller one asked “are you two omega friends?” he said while laughing “You look so much like it but I guess you are still so young”he said taking my little chin between his fingers “it’s okay I like them younger” he said as the rest of the group started laughing</p><p>“please go away “ said the little boy behind me, seeing him up close I could figure out he must have been 14 years old too and it surprised me that he was already an omega<span class="Apple-converted-space"> and he was already going trough all of this at such a young age </span></p><p>“if I can’t protect an omega why would I even deserve the title of alpha?” I said smiling at his worried face<span class="Apple-converted-space"> as he just looked at me with teary eyes </span></p><p>“You?Alpha?” said another man while laughing<span class="Apple-converted-space"> “Don’t you have eyes at all?You obviously look like an omega”</span></p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">”Look at yourself in the mirror from time to time”said another one with such an annoying grin on his face</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space"> “at your age I had such muscular arms and my facial traits started becoming more masculine”he said pointing my face with his index finger “but in your case you totally look like the omega behind you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Thinking about it he was right </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">At my age all my now alpha friends all had such strong muscular bodies that obviously gave it off that they were alphas </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">But even if I trained the best I could I couldn’t even get a tiny bit muscular as instead my waist started becoming smaller as I also started loosing a lot of weight </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Also Jungkook has that type of body even without training everyday so that’s why once I asked him what’s wrong with my body and he just shrugged it off by saying that we develop that body at an unknown age so that there was no meaning behind that </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">I trusted him but I couldn’t help but being doubtful as these very words were being thrown at me right now </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">As I was in trance one of them just said ”now I advice you to run away if you don’t want to end the same way as your friend will” he said ruffling my hair </span>
</p><p>To that I slapped his hand away and just stared at them while hiding my precious letter behind my back</p><p>to that 4 of them just laughed it off but the 5th one just kept on staring at my hand that was trying its best to keep the letter hidden</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">“What have you got behind your back?”asked the latter as he just gripped my hand and held it up high showing everyone what I was trying to hide </span>
</p><p>“Is that a hormonal test result?Isn’t that obvious enough that you were an omega?You even needed to waste money on that test?” he said as he took forcefully the letter from my hands as he then pushed me to the ground making me fall right next to the other boy “why are you trying so hard to prove that you are an alpha?”</p><p>“give it back to me” I yelled as I got up and tried to take it back but this alpha just held it so highly that I couldn’t reach it<span class="Apple-converted-space"> because obviously I wasn’t as tall as him</span></p><p>“It must really mean a lot to you” said another man as he then took the letter in his own hands and opened it despite me telling me not to</p><p>“hmm you really are an alpha congratulations” he said smiling to then rip my letter apart in small unreadable pieces</p><p>Tears started building up in my eyes because of the sudden realization of me losing the chance to witness with my own eyes the results of the test I was so concerned for</p><p>But anger started getting over me as I inevitably started thinking about the fact that me and Jungkook made the promise to open that envelope and read the content together over four years ago and this man,out of nowhere, just came in and broke it</p><p>But finally as a shadow I widely recognized got closer I assured myself that they would pay in the worst way ever right now for what they did to me and for what they did to this little omega</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Begin pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been busy with exams so this will be just a little update but chapter 5 is going to come out soon.<br/>Thank you to everyone for reading my story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But anger started getting over me as I inevitably started thinking about the fact that me and Jungkook made the promise to open that envelope and read the content together over four years ago and this man, out of nowhere, just came in and broke it</p><p>But finally as a shadow I widely recognized got nearer I assured myself that they would pay in the worst way ever right now for what they did to me and for what they did to this little omega</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There he was</p><p>My little sixteen years old hero dressed in a white expensive shirt and a pair of black pants running towards me while his long black bangs kept on hitting his sweaty forehead</p><p>I couldn’t help but feel protected as soon as he came</p><p>“I’m going to distract them now so just hide somewhere with him, he is injured” he said as he stopped in front of us to get down to check on the omega’s bloody leg</p><p>but the omega instead tried to get away from Jungkook’s hands reacting with such a fear that made him hide behind my little frame as he held my shoulders to get a glimpse from time to time of the one that looked like a stranger to his eyes</p><p>“don’t worry he is here to help us” I said as I turned myself a little to show him a reassuring smile</p><p>but he just kept that frightened look on him that almost implored me to help his fears away</p><p>I really wondered if it was his first time going through things like this or if something else more traumatic already happened with an alpha that scarred him for the rest of his life</p><p>Therefore as I turned my head back around to face Jungkook I saw his face right in front of mine standing there just a few centimeters apart</p><p>he had always looked so handsome and his facial traits have always been so masculine but seeing him up close I couldn’t help but feel a trait of attraction towards him</p><p>“Min let's meet each other later at our usual hideout under the stars” he said as he whispered softly in my ears to then add “they will never find you there”</p><p>Then he got a little bit away from me to ruffle my hair and afterward, he proceeded to dry with his thumbs the wetness that the tears that I shed prior to his arrival left on my skin</p><p>“you must trust me, okay? said Jungkook as his eyes went back and forth from my fearful figure to the little omega’s trembling one "Just go there with him and I will take care of these alphas so that they will regret ever bothering you two, okay?”</p><p>the stars were a thing in our abandoned park that only us would know anything about and it was the best place to hide in every time we would meet each other</p><p>as I gave him a nod of consent he turned around and started walking up to the alphas, stopping just right in front of them</p><p>“whose alpha are you? Do you belong to the crybaby one or to the ‘I’m an alpha’ one” one of the alpha said using a different tone to underline my words with mockery</p><p>But still Jungkook abstained himself from answering to any of those affronts, he instead just kept on staring at them with eyes full of hatred</p><p>"oh right you're an alpha after all" said one of them getting closer "do you want to fuck them too?"</p><p>with those words, the alpha only gained a little laughter from Jungkook that next spit on the floor to then add "disgusting"</p><p>and that's how it came</p><p>Jungkook threw his first offense to the alphas as a kick flew towards the one previously talking, making the latter fall directly to the ground</p><p>That was officially the signal for me to run away with the other boy as the alpha were too busy fighting against Jungkook to even notice us while we were running away</p><p>but instead I couldn’t move</p><p>I just stood there paralyzed as I realized that Jungkook is risking his life to fight against five adult alphas just because he wants to give us time to hide</p><p>I couldn’t afford to leave him to the unknown but at the same time I knew that even if I tried my best I would just be a hindrance to him</p><p>“Jimin just go” Jungkook screamed as he threw a perfectly executed punch on the alpha’s face</p><p>that few words had such a power on me as they woke me up from the trance</p><p>I had to get the little omega out of all of this</p><p>so with the little strength left in me, I turned around and helped the little omega to stay up while still managing to look at Jungkook that tried his best to dodge the attacks coming from those cruel men that showed no regrets as they just kept on trying to hit him</p><p>but thinking about it the only thing I could do at that moment was trusting him</p><p>so I followed Kook’s orders by putting my attention on getting the little omega out of there as I put his arm on my shoulders and my left arm on his waist to give him full support as we tried to slowly walk away</p><p>as we got farther almost disappearing from the alphas’ view that’s when one of them strongly punched Jungkook on the stomach consequently making him lose his balance as he fell on the floor accompanied by a loud wine that escaped unwittingly from his lips</p><p>as I could just be a bystander of that scene I couldn’t help but let a loud “Jungkook” escape from my lips as I merely stopped walking to fully look at him tempted to help him out somehow</p><p>“What’s wrong little alpha? Can’t even protect your omega?” the most muscular one said accompanied by everyone’s laughters “your omega must be thinking that you are just so useless and weak”</p><p>“don’t let him run away little boy, he may find a better alpha than you” he said as he pointed at me “Junwoo take them back here”</p><p>as soon as that words came out from the alpha’s lips the smallest one of the five of them started running towards me in the attempt of catching me back again</p><p>that’s when the fear started pumping in my veins as I couldn’t help but freeze right on the spot while covering the little omega with my whole body</p><p>as the alpha got closer I started expecting his forceful touch on me but instead it never came since instead I found Jungkook’s body covering me fully as he took with his body a strong punch that was intended to hit me</p><p>His face just displayed rage as he just almost devoured the other man with his gaze</p><p>I couldn’t even fully process how he was so quick to be able to get here in time when not even a minute ago he was on the floor holding his stomach in pain</p><p>“don’t you even dare to touch him ever again or else… I’ll make sure to not leave even the smallest bone of yours intact after putting my hands on the five of you" he said as he gripped the other’s man wrist to then twist it resulting in the other man screaming in pain</p><p>“his ey-eyes boss a-are red” the latter screamed as Jungkook stopped twisting his wrist to give him the chance to run away</p><p>the alpha looked so frightened by Jungkook's appearances, but why?</p><p>After making sure no alpha would even think about getting closer to us, he turned around and looked at me with his usual little reassuring smile as he then told me “don’t worry Jimin, I’ll come back to you”</p><p>as I focused my gaze on his eyes I couldn’t believe that what I was actually seeing was real at all</p><p>the once sweet doe eyes turned into bloody red ones that screamed only revenge and rage</p><p>“yo-your your eyes Kook” I said stuttering while pointing at his eyes with my index finger</p><p>“Jimin please don’t worry about me just go” he said as I instead started caressing his cheeks while examining his expression</p><p>"let's make a promise" he whispered after noticing that I wasn't even attempting to run away</p><p>“you just need to count to 200 and at the zero, I will magically appear there” he said as he smiled sweetly as usual</p><p>then he turned around and triumphantly marched towards the now trembling alphas</p><p>“remember that we still need to open our letters together” he said as he gave me a goodbye-wink</p><p>owning to that after giving Jungkook a little smile I just started walking away again,totally disappearing from the alphas’ views</p><p>that’s when Jungkook started fighting back again as he dodged multiple attacks on the face coming from one of them that just screamed in fear “monster go away”</p><p>Even though I tried my best to be as fast as possible while escaping, walking became more difficult as the other boy put his weight fully on me because he couldn’t really walk</p><p>“I’m sorry” said the little omega as he noticed the way I kept on looking behind my back to get a last glimpse of Jungkook “you can leave me here”</p><p>“I promised you I would have protected you at any costs so why shouldn’t I do that?” I said and to that unexpectedly the other boy that always wore a sad expression just answered with a small smile</p><p>“you can’t really walk, can you?” I said as my attention focused on the boy’s bloody leg that remained unnoticed up until now</p><p>“don’t worry it’s just a little cut” he said but instead I just positioned myself in front of him</p><p>“get on my back” I said as I lowered myself a little to give him full access to hold on my back</p><p>he shyly climbed on me and sealed his arms and legs around me for full support and I quickly left that scenario running as fast as I could</p><p>Once we finally got at the park, that was really just behind the corner, we decided to hide ourselves in the playground’s little tunnel right under the stars as Jungkook commanded us to do</p><p>While entering the barely big enough tunnel I couldn’t help but let memories flood in my head</p><p>we decided to settle down right in the middle as we got a little bit of light coming from the fluorescent stars attached to the tunnel’s body</p><p>I got them as a gift and decided to attach them there so that every time me and my Kook would hide in there we would still be accompanied by their fluorescence</p><p>as I noticed the little omega visibly trembling as he tried to calm himself down by hugging his legs while trying his best to not look at me I started caressing his shoulders to then whispered a “what’s your name?”</p><p>It strangely calmed him down and rapidly I got his small reply as he whispered an</p><p>“I’m Kim Taehyung”</p><p>seeing him up close now his body was covered in bruises, his neck had big handprints on both sides and his dark hair was hiding a little injure that now showed a little on his forehead</p><p>“I’m Park Jimin” I said smiling from cheek to cheek</p><p>“who made these?” I asked as I caressed the handprint bruise on his neck</p><p>“Please don’t tell anyone, please or something bad is going to happen” he said visibly imploring me with his gaze</p><p>“Okay but if you ever need something feel free to ask me” I said smiling even though I couldn’t help but feel worried</p><p>it looked like it was the gift of constant abuse</p><p>some bruises looked really old meanwhile the freshest ones must have been left on him by those bad guys from earlier</p><p>“I need us to countdown please” he said while sounding so loudly cute</p><p>it was surely a plot twist as it looked like he was so scared of Jungkook and didn’t trust him at all but at the same time right now he wanted him to come back and save us</p><p>“Okay Tae let’s count together” I said while holding his hands that now showed no fears anymore as they finally stopped trembling</p><p>“200,199,198…” we said in unison as we both smiled while holding strongly our hands in hopes Jungkook would come back again and tell us to come out</p><p>“3,2,1…0” but as the countdown came to end nobody really showed up</p><p>could it be that Jungkook wasn’t able to keep his promise? He always did but still, right now he wasn’t there to reassure us he kicked all of them and made them learn their lessons</p><p>“where is Jungkook?” said Taehyung as he probably learned his name from the many time times it came out of my mouth</p><p>“let’s wait a little bit mor-“ I said to then get interrupted by loud knocks coming on top of us that moved gradually to the tunnel’s entrance</p><p>that’s when the worst-case scenarios started coming up in my head as I imagined that after all the alpha won against Kook and found out where we were and now I had to protect Taehyung at all costs all by myself</p><p>as I held firmly Tae’s fearful body in my embrace a silhouette of a man appeared right in front of the entrance</p><p>he looked slim and muscular and luckily he looked familiar too</p><p>as the man got down on his knees to take a look inside the tunnel we noticed that in fact, it was just Jeon Jungkook that just by taking a glance at the both of us burst into laughters subsequently falling to the floor</p><p>“I have been here since the beginning of your count down but I waited because you two were so cute” Jungkook’s comment only made my cheeks gain a fair shade of pink as embarrassment took over me rather quickly</p><p>“you jerk” I said as I got out of the tunnel and hit his arm , getting from him a totally fake reaction as he started screaming in pain while massaging the point where I hit him repetitively</p><p>“shh” I said as I put a finger on his lips “what if they hear us and come back again”</p><p>Jungkook only answered by leaving a kiss on my finger to then add with such a victorious smile an “I made them run away”</p><p>as soon as I felt his lips on my finger I could only react by withdrawing my finger to hide it behind my back out of embarrassment</p><p>seeing me so uncomfortable he just laughed it off</p><p>Still in the corner there was Taehyung having a hard time getting up from the tunnel so he decided to take a look at the poor boy’s conditions</p><p>but as soon as Jungkook started getting closer to him he reacted by rashly getting up to slowly limp backward as his small body started trembling again meanwhile his right leg kept on loosing a lot of blood</p><p>“Taehyung” I said as I got closer to them “he is a good boy, let him take a closer look at your leg “but Taehyung just kept on shaking his head in the attempt to influence the other boy to stay away from him</p><p>“please Tae if it gets infected it can go really ba-“but as soon as those words came out from my mouth Taehyung, that just some seconds ago was still trying his best to stay away from Jungkook, now collapsed on the floor as he fainted quite suddenly without any notice, suddenly lying on the grass with his eyes closed</p><p>“Taehyung” I exclaimed as I approached his weak body soon followed by Jungkook’s first move</p><p>he checked his pulse to get a confirmation that he was still alive meanwhile anxiousness painted our faces</p><p>because he reacted with a light nod it reassured me that Taehyung was still alive</p><p>he must have fainted due to the big loss of blood so I needed to find the right solution and rather quickly</p><p>“let’s take him to Jin’s house, his mom is a doctor“ I said as I got down and tried to raise up Taehyung’s body with my arms but failing terribly to do so</p><p>still Jungkook was only observing Taehyung’s body up and down and I couldn’t really process what could have fully caught his attention right now</p><p>“your friend Hoseok isn’t already an alpha,right?” he said as he started touching Tae’s pockets quickly in the attempt to find something</p><p>I wanted to help but I couldn’t really figure out what he was looking for so desperately right now,meanwhile the best thing to do was to hurry and find help somewhere</p><p>“That’s right but does it even matter now? Jin lives in this neighborhood” I said as I touched his hands to calm him down “it’s easier for us to take him there, we can trust Jin”</p><p>“Just follow me” he said as he then easily made Taehyung get on his back securing the little omega tightly on him by grabbing his thighs that now wrapped themselves strongly around Kook’s hips “we are going to Hoseok’s”</p><p>“But Jin’s-“ I said still visibly disagreeing to then be interrupted by Jungkook's sharp words</p><p>“he is an alpha, isn’t that enough to make you change your mind right now?” Jungkook said as he started walking straight forward instead, while still totally unknown of the right directions</p><p>these few hostile words left me hanging right on the spot while I was still trying to figure out if what I was doing right now was out of jealousy</p><p>I wasn't even thinking rationally anymore but surely Jungkook was hiding something from me</p><p>still I couldn't help but feel anger raise at the sight of Taehyung dipping his head in the crook of Jungkook's neck meanwhile Jungkook held him with such power and possessiveness</p><p>I wanted to be the one to feel his reassurance and stability</p><p>but that's not how alphas are supposed to feel like</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter @go_let_it_hurt</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>